See You Tonight
by L.O.R.D I.N.G.O
Summary: Something is wrong in the Hiiragi's house. A singular problem. First time attempting Tragic story! Sorry if I disappoint you! ConCrit/R


See You Tonight One Shot – A Lucky Star fanfic

"_Falling through pages of Martens on angels_

_Feeling my heart pull west_

_I saw the future dressed as a stranger_

_Love in a space-dye vest_

_[...]_

_I'll never be open again,_

_I could never be open again._

_I'll never be open again,_

_I could never be open again._

_And I'll smile and I'll learn to pretend_

_And I'll never be open again_

_And I'll have no more dreams to defend_

_And I'll never be open again."_

_Space Dye Vest – Dream Theater_

**School – Noon**

"What? Kagami is not here?"

"Onee-chan is feeling sick... So she wasn't able to come to school..."

"Geez... Hope she is fine..."

Konata and Tsukasa were discussing about Kagami's condition, it seemed to be nothing but a cold, however Konata was very worried. Last time Kagami was sick the ill was caused by a new virus, it may be long ago, but who knows if the virus was completely obliterated by the tsundere immunological system.

"Can I visit your house later Tsukasa?"

"I see no problem with it. But I guess why are you all that worried with onee-chan..."

"Ah... Nothing... Nothing..."

"Tsukasa-san, can I go too?"

"Yes."

The three then were going to the Hiiragi househood, pay a visit to the long-purple-hair girl. _I just hope Kagami is well... I can't imagine myself without her... After all that time, I never __imagined our relationship was anything more than friendship._

**~~Some Time Later~~**

**Hiiragi Househood – After School**

"Good afternoon!"

Inori was the first to greet the girls, Tadao was busy with the newspaper, Miki was reading a book and Matsuri was watching TV.

"Good afternoon. Is Kagami in her bedroom?"

"Ah you came to visit Kagami? Yea, just go upstairs. I think she'll be happy with your visit. She was mumbling your name the whole night... I guess you were in her dreams."

"Ah... Thanks."

"I will stay here with Tsukasa-san, when you come back I will go there. I think the less people go there, less disturbing it will be."

"Okay. See ya later..."

Konata went upstairs, while Tsukasa and Miyuki went to the TV room, meeting up with Matsuri.

_*knock**knock*_

"I'm entering..."

When Konata entered the bedroom it was dark. The blue haired girl turned on the light and faced with a sleeping Kagami, she seemed to be in a so peaceful state. _Kagamin~ sleeping is so cute~..._

"Ugh... *yawn*... Good afternoon Konata..."

"Kagami!"

"Are you here to copy my homework?"

"No... I just came to see if you're well."

_She can be really caring sometimes... Just hope this doesn't end as a joke... The physicians said that my illness is not as simple as they thought..._

"Thanks for coming..."

Kagami tried to get up, but her strength was wiped out because of the illness. So she only sat on the bed, meanwhile Konata pulled a chair and sat down. The both smiled to each other and then they started a small talk.

"So... How was school today?"

"It was nice... Except by one thing."

"What?"

"You weren't there today, so I was really worried... What's the problem?"

"We don't know. It seems that the illness I had some long time ago mutated, it was not completely exterminated from my body... So I'm now ill with another new virus..."

She dropped down a tear while looking at the blankets. Konata looked at her worried.

"Konata... *another tear falls* Konata... I–I... Don't want to die..."

She then started to cry heavily, Konata hugged her friend and said everything was going to be well. _Kagami is really hot... This virus does not seems to be simple thing..._ The small girl spoke to Kagami that Miyuki was there as well, everyone was going to help her at most. Kagami stopped the crying for some time, Konata kissed the tsundere cheek, which made her blush.

"Konata..."

"What Kagami?"

"Thanks..."

Konata got up and then looked again at the sick girl, she said that she was going to call Miyuki, and asked to Kagami be strong and endure the harshness of the illness.

While walking downstairs Konata started to think a little about the sick girl. _What if she really dies? How will I keep up? After we met my life completely changed... What will happen now. _The otaku was so concentrated that she bumped with Miki who was walking past the stairs.

"Sorry!"

"Ah... Konata, no problems. I'm happy that you and Miyuki came to see our daughter. Thanks for making she feel better."

"You're welcome, I'm happy that I can at least visit her while she's bad. I hope she can recover soon!"

The two then went to the TV room together, having simple and meaningless talks. When they arrived the TV room the three girls were watching an action movie called "From Paris With Love".

"Hey Miyuki! You can visit Kagami now."

"Thanks Konata-san, I'm going now."

Konata then sat down where Miyuki was and then started to watch the movie together with the sisters, Miki decided to watch too, while Tadao was still reading his newspaper, he was very concentrated that didn't even greet Konata.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's House – Night (Sometime between 19:00 and 21:00)**

_Damn... I can't study... I will make a break and play some games._

The otaku went to the computer desk and turned on her PC, the Windows logo appeared, Yutaka entered the bedroom and start to talk with the blue haired girl.

"Onee-chan... You seem to be depressed, did anything happen today?"

"No... Okay... Yes... I visited Kagami, she is sick and it's a new virus. Things doesn't seem to be good."

"I get sick constantly, and I always get out in some days. Maybe she can get well very soon!"

"I hope so..."

"What do you think to we arrange a 'get well' party there to her?"

"I think she will like! With lots of pockies that she really love."

"Yea! So I will talk with my friends tomorrow at school, let's make it the day after tomorrow! That way she can recovery sooner!"

"That really cheered me up! Do you want to play a game now?"

"Yes!"

Konata then turned off the PC, and went downstairs to play Playstation with Yutaka.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** School – Noon**

"Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao and Ayano. Cool everyone is here!"

"What's the meaning of this, va?"

"You know that Kagami is sick, so we're gathering up a 'get well' party to her. Let's make up everything and then tomorrow we go there and make a surprise to her."

"I think it will be great for onee-chan. She's rather lonely these days..."

"So! I will bring there a cake!"

"I will make some cookies."

"I and Ayano can bring the soda."

"And you Tsukasa?"

"I will get some sushi there."

"If you need I can lend you some money... Sushi isn't cheap."

"Thanks Yuki-chan."

"That's it! Let's have a great day tomorrow! For Kagami!"

"For Kagami" - Everyone cheered.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's House – Night**

"Hey Yutaka."

"Yes?"

"Did you talk with your friends about tomorrow?"

"*nods positively* We will gather some money and buy her a nice gift!"

"That's great! Hum... Can you give me the chocolate?"

"Yes!"

Konata was preparing a cake to her friend, while Yutaka was helping, it was going to be big, _just in case if her hungry is huge *giggle*_.

"Yutaka?"

"What now?"

"Did you buy the pocky?"

"Yes, I got some."

"Great! I guess she'll really have a surprise tomorrow!"

Both smiled and Konata continued making the cake. After some more time it was done, a big cake, in the top of it was written "Get Well Soon! We Miss You!" with vanilla frosting. She then put it in the fridge and then the two went again to play some games before sleeping.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kagami's House – After School**

The ten girls entered the house with everything they prepared the last day to the Kagami party.

"Good afternoon girls! I see that you already prepared everything, I will go wake up Kagami, put all the stuff right there and then follow me."

*knock* *knock*

"Kagami. You have visit."

"Okay mom..."

She was stronger than the last day, the long-purple-hair girl was able to get up and open the door, when she looked to everyone there shouting "Surprise" her heart started to beat a little faster, _everyone is worried about me... What great friends I have._

She then went downstairs, where everything was set up, the cake Konata and Yutaka made, some pocky boxes by it's side, the cookies Miyuki did, the soda bought by Ayano and Misao, a large wrapped package, and finally some plates with sushi.

"Thanks everyone... It is amazing to know I have many friends to trust."

"What are we waiting, let's start the party!"

Patty picked up the wrapped package and gave to Kagami, inside it were some doujin drew by Hiyori, which were based on Fullmetal Panic, a teddy bear and the latest Light Novel written by Kagami's favorite author.

"I hope you enjoy these!"

They all had a great time, Kagami was feeling very happy with all the gifts. When the party ended everyone went to their houses, except by Konata, who Kagami asked to stay a little more. Both went up to her bedroom later and then the purple-hair girl went back to the bed.

"Hey Konata."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for everything you did. I'm very happy. You made this day amazing."

"I hope we can share more days like this!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll be able... I already know that my illness is even worse than what we expected, but it's getting worse every day."

"But today you got up and had a great time with us!"

"Yes, but everyday I'm feeling even weaker, I guess my time has came."

"Don't say things like this! You'll get better!"

"I hope so, even though I don't believe it... Konata, do you promise me you'll come here tomorrow again?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, good night dear."

"Good night."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

There are times friends are your real medicine, what makes you feel better, and that's what Kagami needed, friends. "Tomorrow" is the first day of Spring, the Sakura trees will bloom. And so will . . .

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kagami's House – Morning (Saturday)**

"Good morning Matsuri-san, is Kagami there?"

"Yes, you know where is her bedroom."

"Thanks, I'm going."

*knock* *knock*

"I'm entering..."

Konata opened the door and found Kagami reading the light novel she got the day before.

"Ah, Konata. Thanks for coming..."

She looked very weak this day, she was red because of the fever. The tsundere was laid down on the bed, just like the other days.

"Kagami..."

"Do you see the cherry flowers coming today? What a beautiful scene..."

"Yes it is..."

"Konata, there's a thing I'd like to say you."

"What is it?"

"I... I don't know really well how to explain it, but my feelings for you were much more than friendship... So I'd like to say. I love you dear."

"Kagamin~..."

"I... I know that it's not normal... I'm not too comfortable with it as well... But... That's the truth..."

"I... I love you too..."

Kagami looked to the otaku surprised, they were dropping some tears. Konata then fell on her knees, being really close to the purple-hair girl.

"I... Can't accept the fact that you're dying! You have to live forever! By my side! Kagami! Please date me!"

"I will..."

They kissed and then they started to cry, Kagami was really weak, Kagami picked Konata's right hand and then she looked deeply in the small girl pretty green eyes.

"Dear... My time has came... Please take care of Tsukasa... Good bye Konata. It was a pleasure to meet you, to have you make my life amazing, make my world more beautiful. You're the best person that I've met, you made me feel different, made me view the beauty of the world. Now keep on my love, and remember that I'll be by your side forever. Farewe. . . ."

"Kagami? Kagami?! KAGAMI! No! Don't leave me alone here! I need you! You're everything in my life, please don't leave me alone! *crying*"

Tadao heard Konata's screaming, as well the others did, and then they went to the bedroom, when they opened the door, they found Kagami there, in a full state of peace, nothing to disturb her anymore. Konata was still holding her hand.

Miki collapsed, Tadao held her, Tsukasa went close to Konata and then started to cry by the side of her sister, the elder sisters hugged and started to cry. Kagami was there in the bed, however she was not more among them, she was now far away from this world full of cruelties.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

The purple-hair girl funeral was in the same day, she was buried close to a sakura tree, the petals were falling, "what a beautiful scene", the flowers all there, but what a sad scene. "It was a pleasure to meet you, to have you make my life amazing, make my world more beautiful." That words will be craved down in the small girl heart and head forever. Everyone from the day before was there, a very depressing moment. They all were crying, before the coffin was closed Konata came closer to it and kissed the tsundere's forehead, when they finally closed it, Konata was asked to get away from the coffin, she didn't, she stayed there holding with all her strength. Soujiro picked Konata and then after the coffin to be buried the Hiiragi family stood there, while Konata was in the ground right where the coffin was buried.

"See you in the afterlife my dearest love... I will take care of Tsukasa..."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

"**You make my life amazing, make the world more beautiful..."**


End file.
